You're Not Alone
by CloroxTeaParty
Summary: A girl from another planet comes to Earth after the destruction of her planet.I do not own Stargate or anything Stargate related. Estella is my own character. Daniel JacksonxOC


Hey guys. This is another story I am working on. Mostly because I am growing so bored with the Tony Stark one. [: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You will bow before your God, woman. On your knees!" the Jaffa said, pushing the brunette woman to the ground. "He is not my God. No God would treat his people like this!" she proclaimed. "Insolence!" the Jaffa said, hit her back with a staff weapon, "He is your God. You will soon learn in time the great power and all-knowing of Apophis." She was brave in the face of danger, but she knew she could not face death and come out as victorious. A loud noise rang through the home and a Jaffa ran inside with bewildered looks on his face. "We have word that the Tau'ri have come through the Chappa'ai."

The brunette haired woman took this distraction as an opportunity to flee. Grabbing the staff weapon from the bewildered man, she hid behind him as her original captor shot at her. She could feel the shots hitting the man's body and it sickened her to have to be using another living creature as a shield. When there was a clear shot, the woman aimed and fired. She stood over the bodies with a small sense of pride. She was not dead, and that was always something to be quite proud of.

The woman stepped over their bodies and ran in the general direction of the Chappa'ai. If the Tau'ri were really here, she would have to get to them before the Jaffa did. The distance from her city to the Chappa'ai was great and she knew she would have to pick up the pace. Her lungs felt as if they were going to explode, her heart pounded through her chest and her legs were feeling weak. _Run faster, you must make it to them, _she thought to herself. Suddenly she could hear foot steps behind her. She could tell they were running, but she could not tell how far away from them she actually was.

After many minutes of running she could see the Chappa'ai just beyond the clearing. "Run!" She screamed. Her voice broke the silence. Their heads whipped around and eyes grew wide at the site of her. Suddenly their weapons were pointed at her. "There are Jaffa coming. You must return to where you came from." The blonde woman's weapon went down and she began dialing home. Staff weapon blasts buzzed passed her and the Tau'ri weapons were firing back in return. She was now terrified, horrified of getting hit and dying on the grass beneath her feet. Brunette felt as if she couldn't run any longer, her chest was tightening. The distance between her and the visitors were disappearing. She was almost there, just steps away before a staff blast hit her shoulder and another struck her leg. She let out a blood curdling scream. The circle lit up and the visitors ran to grab her. She was thrown over someone's shoulder and carried through the circle.

Upon the other side she could hear loud voices but not much of what they were saying. The brunette was set down on a bed and rushed away. There was a light shining brightly into her eye, each eye individually. "Can someone tell me what happened?" The woman with the light asked. "She was hit by a staff weapon. The city she came from was under attack by Jaffa and she ran to the Stargate to warn us, getting hit in the meantime." A man's voice spoke. "It is a miracle that she is alive. She was hit twice, but in spots that were not fatal." The woman with the light spoke again, "Hi, I am Dr. Frasier and I am going to take care of you the best I can."

x.x.x

The brunette woman awoke hours later in a room she was not familiar with. "You are finally awake." The man with glasses said sitting beside her bed, "My name is Daniel Jackson and you are on the planet Earth. Can you tell me what your name is?" She looked at him quizzically, "I am Estella." She whispered. "It is a pleasure to meet you Estella. Do you remember what happened?" Daniel asked the green eyed girl. Estella took a deep breath and tried to sit up. She let out a small cry and her face scrunched up in pain. "Take it easy. You were shot by a staff weapon, twice, on your planet." Daniel placed a comforting hand on hers.

Estella snatched her hand away and looked away from him. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It is just a way we comfort someone where I am from." Her green eyes met his blue and she gave a small smile. "I remember what happened. I was hit by Jaffa weapons after I escaped. My shoulder was hit and so was my leg. I don't remember too much of anything after that. It all hurt so badly that I stopped paying attention to reality and let my mind get carried away. I am not even sure how I got here." Daniel smiled weakly at her. "Teal'c carried you through the Stargate. We weren't sure if you were dangerous, but you seemed to be in no position to try to take over the base."

Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted and she felt awful for possibly causing this young man so many problems. "You seem tired, you should get some sleep. Tell Teal'c that I am grateful for his actions. I was sure I was going to die on that field." Estella said, patting Daniel's knee. "It's us who should be grateful. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have known the Jaffa were coming." Estella nodded and closed her eyes. "Do you know how long I will be required to be in this bed?" she asked. Just as Daniel was about to speak, he was cut off by a small petite woman.

"You will be here until you are much more healed. Right now you are in no position to be moving around. Not only with your injuries but you have infections in each wound that must be treated." Dr. Frasier said, crossing her arms and switching her gaze to Daniel, "You need to go get some sleep, Daniel. You won't do anyone any good if you are moseying around Cheyenne Mountain half comatose." Daniel nodded and stood from his chair. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Estella. If you need anything let me know." Estella gave him a small smile and he left the room.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Dr. Frasier. I greatly appreciate it." Estella said, closing her eyes. "It is my job, no thanks necessary. Not to mention you saved the lives of SG-1 when the Jaffa attacked. It is we who should be thanking you." Dr. Frasier checked the clipboard then put it back. "You need to rest as well. Bodies have a harder time healing when they are not well rested. I will give you something for the pain, something for the infection and something to help you sleep." The petite woman walked over to her IV and injected something into it. Estella gave her half a smile before her body started to numb out.

Estella opened her eyes and met Daniels. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" he asked smiling at her. "I slept better than I thought I would. How long have I been asleep?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You have been sleeping off and on for two days." He said, readjusting his glasses on his face. Estella was still groggy from the drugs that Dr. Frasier had given her. "Estella. I have some bad news." Daniel said, shifting his weight in the chair, "Your home planet has been destroyed. We can't even dial the gate. I am sorry."

Her green eyes became teary and she could hear the beating of her heart in her ears. Estella ripped the IVs out of her and stood up from the bed. Daniel protested but she didn't want to hear anything that he had to say. She shoved passed him as hard as she could, but with her leg still healing she couldn't put much weight on it. Daniel grabbed her around the waist before she fell to the ground. "Nurse!" he yelled, calling out for help. The nurses rushed into the room. Tears stung her eyes and she couldn't hold back anymore. Estella began sobbing while the nurses helped Daniel put her back into her bed.

Dr. Frasier came into the room and put her IVs back into her arm. "Everything will be ok, please calm down." Another nurse walked over to the bed with a syringe and gave it a few taps before emptying the contents into the tubes connected to Estella. The green eyed woman slowly closed her eyes and drifted asleep into a medicated induced slumber.

x.x.x

Estella awoke surround by the team who she saved the lives of. "Hello." She whispered, her voice was low and raspy. "Heard about your great escape there Houdini. Made it far huh?" Jack teased, running his hand through his silver hair. "Who is Houdini? Could I also get something to drink, my throat is scratchy." Sam handed her a cup of water and she took a sip from it. Clearing her throat, she sat up and faced the four of them. "Houdini was a stunt performer who was well known for his escape acts." Daniel added, answering her question. Estella nodded in false understanding.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, sitting in a chair beside the bed. "My head hurts and my leg feels like it is on fire." She winced in pain, straining to look at her leg. "You have a small infection in the wound, but Dr. Frasier is treating it." Teal'c said, finally speaking up. Estella looked to Teal'c and gave him a small smile. "I would like to thank you for carrying me through the Chappa'ai." The Jaffa bowed his head. "It is probably us who should thank you." Sam said, standing up from her chair, "If it wasn't for you, we might not have had time to dial the gate and get back to Earth. I have to get going; hopefully you will be up and about soon." The blonde smiled at Estella.

Jack and Teal'c also said their goodbyes and left the room behind Sam. The foot of the bed dipped from Daniel's weight. "I have nothing to do, but if you want me to leave I can." The blue eyed man offered. Estella shook her head no and leaned back. "Would you tell me about yourself?" She asked. Daniel told her about his parents and about his life. He talked about how his life changed forever when he walked through the Stargate the first time. He continued on about his life on Abydos and his wife and how she was dead. He continued on until he got to present day memories.

"Your turn." He said with half a smile. "My parents died in a fire when I was real young. I had a brother, but the night our home caught fire he died rescuing me. I was adopted by a family that lived quite comfortably and they loved me very much. As much as they loved me, they set me up to be in an arranged marriage to another comfortable family's son just many months ago. I didn't want to marry him but I knew my place. It was something that I had to do for them; after all they took me in when I had no one." Estella began crying again, "I dreaded the thought of marrying that insufferable boy. He acted as though I was his property. This may sound horrific, but the thought of never having to marry him now that the Chappa'ai is gone, makes me so very happy."

Daniel reached out and placed his hand against her cheek. With his thumb, he wiped away a tear that made its way down her face. "I am so very sorry. I cannot imagine how that made you feel." She put her hand over top of his. "You lost your wife to the Goa'uld; it is I who cannot understand your pain." She whispered. "She was taken over and there was a very small chance that if we could have separated them that she would have been the person that I originally married. She is far better off now."

There was a silence between them and Estella moved her face from his hand. "Do you ever feel lonely?" she asked, still holding on to his hand. "Sometimes, I suppose. If I do than I don't notice. It's probably because I am used to it now." Daniel said, stroking his thumb against hers. "I have felt lonely longer than I can remember. Even in a crowded room I feel alone." Estella said, slowly pulling him towards her, "Sit closer please." The blue eyed man nodded and scooted closer to her. "I can understand why you have felt that way, but you shouldn't. Here on Earth or whatever planet you want to go to you can start over. Make friends and fall in love with a guy who sweeps you off your feet." She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"You can do the same Daniel. But I have a favor to ask of you first."

"What is it? Anything, I don't mind."

"Would lay with me, just lay here. Nothing bad, I promise."

"I can do that" He said, taking off his shoes and climbing into bed next to her, "Lay on your side." Estella rolled onto her side away from him and he wrapped his arm around her, and put his cheek against the back of her head. All of a sudden Daniel could hear faint snoring. She was asleep. He kissed the back of her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.


End file.
